The Demon Chronicles
by nutterbutter94
Summary: The demon had awakened within her, and at that very moment, the old Akira had died. She was no longer a sweet, small child, but a monster hidden behind an innocent face. After the evils that she had seen and the sins that she had committed, her innocence had disappeared and was replaced by darkness. (Click for full summary)
1. Summary and Introduction

Full Summary:

The demon had awakened within her, and at that very moment, the old Akira had died. She was no longer a sweet, small child, but a monster hidden behind an innocent face. After the evils that she had seen and the sins that she had committed, her innocence had disappeared and was replaced by darkness.

"What is your name." The demonic man before her asked, with a cold, malicious smile.

"AKUMA!" The demon within her mind screamed, but Akira bit her tongue, refusing to utter the name of the monster within her. With a lightning quick movement, the man struck her cheek with a resounding slap that reverberated throughout the room.

"I said, what is your name!" The man growled, showing his abnormally long and pointed k-9's.

"AKUMA!" The demon answered once again, only this time she had seized control of Akira's body and had spoken the words aloud through the girls mouth.

The man laughed cynically before saying, "Welcome Akuma, three tailed cat demon."

Introduction:

Hello, this is my first time publishing on . I am still learning how to use the site so bear with me while I figure things out. :) This is a story I started quite a while ago on Wattpad, and I decided to add it here too. If you like check out the original of this story (which includes links to songs that fit certain chapters) or some of my other work, look me up on Wattpad under the username nutterbutter94.

Anyways, this story is rated T for violence and mild language. This isn't like most Naruto Fanfics, it's a lot darker and more serious than most -that's not to say that the whole book will be depressing, just that it's not a comedy. Now on with the important stuff...

*IMPORTANT PLEASE READ*

This book is divided into three parts: The Demon Within (Part 1), Fighting a Demon (Part 2), and The Death of a Demon (Part 3). There's a time skip between each part. I will try and make the separate parts as clear as I can. The only reason I am not making them three separate books is because part 1 is extremely short. Which leads me to inform you that the chapters in part 1 are also extremely short, but the chapters in the rest of the book will be longer, I promise! :) Also, the storyline may be slightly different from Naruto.

Now to the copyright crap...

I do NOT own Naruto or any characters from Naruto, all of that belongs to the amazing Masashi Kishimoto.

Now that all of that is out of the way, I hope you enjoy my story! :)


	2. Chapter 1: Like Demons in the Night

**The Demon Within (Part 1)**

 **Chapter 1: Like Demons in the Night**

Takeshi Akira was only five when it happened. They came for her in the night. One moment she was sleeping peacefully in her large bed filled with stuffed animals, and the next she was jerked awake by rough hands snatching her from her blankets. She tried to scream but large hands smothered her, muffling her voice into a soft, inaudible whimper. She tried to squirm free, but her body went rigid when she felt the sharp, cold pressure of a kunai pressed against her throat. Even at such a young age, she understood the threat clear enough.

Suddenly, there was a sharp pain on the back of her head. The pain didn't last long though, for her vision began to fade and she was pulled into the nothingness of unconsciousness.

Akira awoke to complete darkness. She couldn't tell whether her eyes were open or closed. A shiver of fear swept through her body; she wasn't afraid of the overwhelming blackness, but rather what was concealed within it. As if on cue, a loud scream pierced the unending black and Akira shuddered, listening carefully for any threats. She heard quiet whimpers surrounding her from all sides. On occasion she heard a child's terrified voice call out for their parents.

Akira remained silent, choosing to conceal herself in the darkness instead of broadcasting her location to the others in the room. After what felt like an eternity to the young girl, Akira's apprehension slowly faded and only then did she realise the putrid stench that lingered in the air like a thick fog that couldn't be dissipated. It smelt of feces and rotting flesh, and the scent clung to her nostrils.

Slowly, Akira's eyes begun to adjust to the dark environment. The room was still a stifling black, but she was able to see movement that transpired within a short distance from her. To her left was a rectangle outlined in light which Akira believed to be a door. Her theory was proven correct when, after an immeasurable amount of time, it opened to reveal an unrecognisable, due to the light streaming in behind, figure who stood in the doorway.

The light from beyond the door infiltrated the room to reveal at least two dozen children scattered throughout the room. Akira was able to make out the fear on the faces of the ones nearest her. Her attention was captured by the figure at the door when they raised one arm and threw something into the room. A dull thump was heard, and then movement was seen across the room as over half of the children scrambled towards the discarded object.

Akira remained where she was and simply observed as a vicious scuffle took place over what she now realised was a loaf of bread. The kids hit, kicked, and bit each other in order to successful retrieve the loaf. The bread was quickly torn to shreds as each kid tried to break off a big piece and shove it into their mouths. The stronger children, the ones who victoriously acquired most of the bread, quickly scurried away after the loaf disappeared; leaving the losers to fight over the measly crumbs that littered the floor.

After the commotion died down, the figure chuckled and turned, shutting the door and once again plunging the room into complete darkness. A few whimpers were heard from the kids who were injured when fighting over the bread, but after a while the noise died down into a silence that was as heavy as the blackness.


	3. Chapter 2: A Light in the Darkness

**The Demon Within (Part 1)**

 **Chapter 2: Out of the Darkness Comes a Light...**

Time held no meaning in the dark room. Akira could not tell the difference between day and night in the constant darkness. Hours could be days, and days could be weeks. It didn't matter anyways because her captors showed no signs of releasing any of the children. They only threw in a single loaf a bread after excruciatingly long increments of time.

It wasn't long before Akira's body ached with hunger and she was forced to decide to join in on the scuffle the next time bread was tossed into the room. Her chance came after a long time. The door opened and once she heard where the loaf landed she rushed forward. Hunger forced her to abandon her fear of getting hurt in the fight over the food.

Akira, to her advantage, was swift on her feet and managed to reach the loaf before the others. She quickly scooped it up and stuffed over half of it into her eager mouth before she was struck on the head, arms, and neck by the other children. The remaining parcel was pried from her grasp by three boys who viciously fought over it.

Having successfully obtained some nutrition, Akira quickly retreated into the darkness to avoid receiving anymore abuse. She chewed and swallowed the stale bread, licking the crumbs from her fingers. The morsel was hardly enough to satisfy her aching hunger, but it did sooth the angry growls that emanated from her stomach.

After consuming the bread, Akira watched as one of the boys who had taken the loaf from her approached her. He had dark red hair and green eyes. His clothes were torn and filthy and his lip was swollen and bloody from his most recent battle for food. He looked to be a few years older than Akira.

Akira tensed and she was filled with apprehension as the boy drew nearer. When he was a few feet in front of her, he stopped. Akira waited, expecting this boy to lash out at her, but instead he gave her a toothy grin.

"I'm Makoto! Who are you?" He whispered.

Akira eyed him suspiciously before answering, "Akira."

"Wanna be my friend?" The boy asked.

In the days to come, Makoto and Akira stuck together. Akira learned that Makoto had been in this prison for the longest. He didn't know anymore than Akira did as to why they were brought here, but he did show her where to find water. He led her to the far wall, the one opposite of the door, where a leaky faucet protruded from the stone wall. The metal was rusted but with enough force, the handle could be turned and Akira could drink from it.

Makoto and Akira decided to work together in acquiring the single loaf of bread that was thrown into the room on occasion. They had decided that Akira, being the fastest, would retrieve the loaf after it was thrown. She would eat half of it and quickly toss the rest to Makoto before the other children could reach her. Makoto did his part by protecting Akira if anyone got too close to her. By teaming up, they were successfully able to obtain nutrition without sustaining any injuries.

That changed when one day several kunai were thrown in the dark room along with the usual loaf of bread. Akira managed to acquire a kunai along with the loaf, but was ambushed by a boy who made it past Makoto. The boy managed to steal the food from Akira after slicing her right arm with his own kunai. Akira let out a hiss of pain as her injury, that ran from the outside of her wrist to halfway up to her elbow, bled heavily.

The usual fight took place over the loaf, only this time it was a lot more lethal with the kunai involved. Makoto rushed over to Akira, he was holding his own injury on his side, and he pulled her to one of the dark corners to avoid the fight.

Screams and cries were heard as children were stabbed and cut while squabbling over the loaf. Akira was so horror struck at the violent scene that she hardly noticed Makoto rip a piece of fabric off of his shirt. Her eyes were town away, however, when she felt him cinch the fabric around the laceration on her arm. Akira hissed in pain.

"Sorry." Makoto whispered.

"What about you? Are you alright?" Akira asked, pointing to Makoto's blood stained shirt.

"It's just a scratch." Makoto assured her, lifting up his shirt to reveal a long cut than ran up the left side of his ribcage. Despite the length of the wound, it wasn't very deep.

Makoto let the dirty fabric fall back in place before a mischievous grin graced his lips. "Besides, I got myself one of these." He said, holding up a shiny kunai.

"So did I." Akira said, holding out her own.

"With these we might have a chance of getting out of here." He whispered. "Next time the door opens, we'll escape."

"Do you think it'll work?"

There was a long pause before Makoto answered, "It's the only chance we've got."

A very long amount of time had passed before the opportunity presented itself to Makoto and Akira, but during that long amount of time, several children had ceased moving. Some were so severely injured that they had collapsed from lack of blood and they never moved from where they fell. The others that passed were so grievously starved, that they just simply faded away.

After a few days, the sickeningly sweet stench of rotting flesh hung in the air like a thick blanket. Makoto and Akira stayed in the far corner, and when they occasionally ventured over to the rusted faucet, they avoided the bodies, stepping carefully around them. Akira couldn't stand to even look at the decaying children, the revolting sight made her stomach churn, and if she hadn't have been starved, she would have lost the contents of her stomach.

After an eternity, light flooded into the dark prison, as the door was creaked open. Makoto and Akira exchanged a knowing look, both thinking that this was their chance. But before either could make a move, a boy -the one who had wounded both Akira and Makoto- darted forward, kunai raised. He dashed towards the figure in the doorway, but before he was even close enough to attempt escape, the figure unsheathed the sword that was strapped to their waist and in one fluid motion cut down the boy.

The figure laughed evilly before saying in a deep male voice, "You can't escape, any attempts will be futile." He sheathed his sword and then continued, "let me give you a hint, only one of you will make it out of here alive, but you have to earn your freedom by surviving."

He tossed the loaf of bread into the room and then shut the door. Akira was about to leap forward and retrieve it, but Makoto held her back.

"It's too dangerous with the kunai." He said.

"But I'm hungry." Akira whined. She truly was. There was an empty ache that had settled deep in her stomach and she had lost all of the fat storage on her body. Her bones were too prominent, and the process of starvation had begun.

Makoto wasn't any better, in fact he was even skinnier than Akira, but he held his grip firm on his friends arm, preventing her from stepping forward.

"I am too, but you'll get yourself killed if you join the fray. It's best if we wait until the others are wounded enough and we have the advantage."

So that's what they did. It was a risky decision, for if they waited too long, they wouldn't have the energy or the strength and stamina to stand a chance against the other children. If they didn't wait long enough, they risked getting wounded or even killed.

It wasn't long before Akira realised that there was something wrong with Makoto. His movements were slow and strained and his face was white with pain. When she asked where he was hurt, he told her it was the wound he had received from the kunai. He lifted up his shirt so Akira could examine it, revealing a very infected wound. The cut was very swollen and a brilliant shade of angry red. Sticky green pus seeped out of the thin opening in his skin, giving off a putrid stench.

Akira was too young to know much about infections, but she understood that Makoto's condition wasn't good. She had him sit against the wall while she ventured over to the faucet. She rinsed the bloody cloth that was wrapped around her own wound -which was already starting to heal- in the water and brought it back to Makoto where she began to gently clean the puss away from the injury. Makoto shut his eyes tight, occasionally hissing in pain.

"I'm sorry, but I've got to clean it or it'll get worse." She whispered.


End file.
